


"I want you to count when you cum. Tell me how many."

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Captain America: The First Avenger, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Voice Kink, dirty but like kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: Bucky returns from a military assignment and visits Steve. Steve decides to push Bucky to the limit for disobeying. Smut ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	"I want you to count when you cum. Tell me how many."

**Author's Note:**

> This took an embarrassing amount of time. Hope you enjoy!

The latch on the door to Steve’s area of the barracks clicked open, the heavy metal lock groaning with the handle’s turn. Bucky peered in as he pressed the door open with his shoulder. 

“Captain Rogers?” he said, a tinge of sarcastic amusement in his voice. There was no answer, and Bucky smirked as he stepped into the room, closing the door as quietly as possible. “Steve, it’s Bucky.”

“I know who it is,” said a voice from the bathroom. The door was wide open, and Steve, backlit by the bulb hanging over the sink, stepped into its frame. He was still in his captain’s uniform from the earlier ceremony welcoming back Bucky’s division. “How’s my favorite sergeant?” 

“Alright, I guess,” Bucky said. He never felt rank was of any importance around Steve, but now, with Bucky in his faded nightclothes and Steve in his uniform, he felt a bit smaller. “Missed you while I was gone.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, stepping into the main room. The brighter light brought Steve into full view, and Bucky smiled, glad to see the defined yet soft curves of his face, and the gorgeous blue eyes that raked over Bucky as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Bucky continued. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you on the way home.”

Steve laughed. “I’d love to see the look on your men’s faces if they found out you were thinking about fucking the guy at the top of your chain of command.” He took a few more steps towards Bucky. “Bet you were thinking about me on top of you, teasing you until you were begging for more…”

Bucky turned red, attempting to laugh off his embarrassment with Steve. He was not at all appalled by Steve’s sudden change of tone- he was more surprised that Steve was able to guess his train of thought with such precision. “That, um- That’s why you called me here?”

“I didn’t order you here this time, Barnes,” Steve said, now irreversibly close to Bucky. “I _was_ expecting you, though.” Steve took Bucky’s face in his hand, and Bucky, not daring to move, let Steve slide his thumb across his bottom lip. “You want this, Bucky?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky asserted, practiced and polished. He may have gotten too used to Steve’s rank. “Uh- fuck, Steve-”

“Either is just fine,” Steve smirked. He tilted Bucky’s head to the side and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. 

This was the part Bucky missed the most; the gentle side of Steve everyone saw was always amplified for Bucky before Steve really went to town on him- a reminder that there was an attentive love to every action. They stayed like that for a moment, passionately kissing in the middle of the room, listening to the low hum of the radiator in the corner drowning out the world. 

These moments were few and far between for both of them. Running an army was a demanding task, almost as hard as winning the whole war. Captain America had to appear on television to a level nobody could viably be comfortable with, and Captain Rogers had his own separate job to do. Sergeant Barnes was busy with his seat at the table, and between special operations and tactical meetings, it was hard to find any overlap in their schedules. Plus, they would both be crucified by everyone they knew if their secret got out. 

So Bucky burned for Steve quietly, passing the moments with his memories and hopes, and Steve quelled his fervent ache when their bodies met, consigning the pain of distance to an untouched oblivion. 

Steve pulled away with a sigh, his arousal mimicking Bucky’s as he realized their kiss had drawn their bodies completely against each other. Bucky looked at Steve with pure desire clouding his vision, little pleas for _Steve, Steve_ on his lips. Steve was not one to deny his lover for too long, so he quickly doled out an order.

“On your knees. Fuck, right now, baby…” Steve commanded. Bucky sank to the floor as soon as Steve had his hands off of him. He fumbled for Steve’s belt, and Steve’s own hands met him there, sliding the end through the buckle with a satisfying clack. He shed the top of the uniform as Bucky pulled down his slacks and underwear. Steve lifted his feet out of the crumpled fabric and cast his clothes under the bed. “Take yours off too,” he continued. Steve smiled over Bucky as he took off his nightclothes, the thin shirt and soft pants joining Steve’s on the floor. 

Bucky stared at Steve’s cock from his place on the floor. It was perhaps the most impressive part of Steve’s transformation, and Bucky was still growing used to it. Steve was big, and although his dick was the only one Bucky had ever taken, it felt brand new. He craved it, and God, did he want it inside him. Bucky opened his mouth and reached up, only for his head to be pulled backwards by his hair.

“Mm-mm,” Steve interjected, craning Bucky’s head backwards to force eye-contact. “You don’t have permission yet.”

Bucky inhaled sharply, willing the blush on his cheeks to dissipate. “Please, sir.”

“Please, what?” 

“Steve, I…” Bucky started, almost protesting. Steve was perceptive, and he knew Bucky would anticipate his orders with just as much care. He resisted his own pride at the last second, knowing it felt much better to give in. “Please may I suck your cock, sir?”

“Yeah, Buck, go ahead,” Steve said in a low whisper. Bucky took Steve’s dick into his mouth with practiced skill, and Steve sighed into the feeling of Bucky’s lips stretched around it. He let Bucky work for a couple minutes, observing his lover’s enjoyment and registering his own. Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock, and Steve returned the favor with an involuntary jerk of his hips. 

Steve hit the back of Bucky’s throat, and Bucky choked around his length. Steve pulled out to let Bucky take half a breath before hastily pushing back in. Bucky’s eyes rolled back a bit before his eyelids shut softly, savouring the lightheadedness. Steve smirked before pulling out once more.

“Fuck,” Bucky rasped. “More. Please, Steve.” He denied the whine threatening to leave his throat, but his words were tinged with ardor nonetheless. 

“Yeah?” Steve said, stroking his cock and placing the head on Bucky’s bottom lip. His mouth was open wide- wanting. “You want me to fuck your face, huh?” Bucky nodded fervently, barely able to confirm before Steve grabbed the back of his head and bottomed out in Bucky’s throat. Steve stayed there until Bucky was sputtering and grabbing onto Steve’s thighs for purchase. 

When Steve pulled out to let him breathe, Bucky barely had time to swear before Steve was pistoning in and out over and over again, employing Bucky’s mouth for his own gain. Steve wasn’t sure who was having more fun. The noises coming from Bucky were absolutely obscene. The moans and gags compiled with the spit and silent tears were a sight to behold. 

“Gonna cum down your throat, doll,” Steve said through a ragged breath. “Ah, God, fuck- you’re doing so well, Bucky…” Bucky whimpered around Steve’s dick as his mouth was filled. Steve groaned with his eyes screwed shut, enjoying the feeling of pressing into Bucky’s throat for a couple more seconds before pulling out a final time. “Good boy, yes, darlin’...”

Wiping his mouth and catching his breath, Bucky stood quickly, ignoring that he didn’t have express permission, to kiss Steve and guide him to the bed. Steve pushed Bucky backwards and climbed on top of him, taking the time to kiss his neck with loving gratitude. 

“This feels much better than the cot I slept on this week,” Bucky said, a hoarseness coating the edge of his voice. “Had to roll up my fatigues to put under my neck. You’d think with all those bonds you sell I could at least get a real pillow.” Steve laughed against his neck, and Bucky melted into the softness of Steve’s more permanent bed. 

“I’ll punch Hitler a little harder tomorrow night. Just for you, okay?” Steve said, brushing a hand over Bucky’s side as they laughed. “Alright, now. Let’s get you ready.”

Steve settled between Bucky’s legs and slicked his fingers with lube he found in the med bay. Placing his hand on Bucky’s hip, he pressed two fingers in slowly, anxiously awaiting Bucky’s response. Bucky let out an amorous sigh, his chest heaving a couple times as he adjusted to the feeling of Steve’s fingers. Steve watched him intently, smiling as Bucky looked up at him. “Good boy.”

It wasn’t long before Bucky was pushing back on Steve’s hand, silently begging for him to add another finger. He welcomed the stretch as Steve added the third, curling all of them upwards to brush Bucky’s prostate.

“Shit, Steve, right there,” Bucky whispered urgently. Steve hit it with every thrust until Bucky was squirming. “You’re gonna make me cum like that, fuck yes!”

“Not yet, Bucky. Open your legs, you’re not making this any easier for yourself.” Steve used his unoccupied hand to pry Bucky’s knees apart. He was right- the way Bucky was squeezing and pressing down on Steve’s fingers and the friction from his thighs on his cock was making it hard for him to hold back. 

“Please, oh my God- _Steve…_ ” Bucky begged, letting out a dry laugh to distract himself from the growing heat in his abdomen. “I-I can’t, it’s been so long, sir, please-”

“-You don’t have permission yet,” Steve scolded.

“Fuck, please, I’ll do anything-”

“-I swear, Bucky, if you cum now, you won’t stop until you’re sobbing. I know you’re a fucking whore for it, too, so it’s your choice. You can be a good boy and wait until I say, or you’ll take this dick until I say you’re finished. Understand?”

Bucky shut his eyes and nodded vehemently, trying to shake off the weight of Steve’s words. He was a sucker for that kind of talk. Unless Steve told him it was okay to cum _very_ soon, Bucky was in for it. He tried for a few more moments to hold back, but it had been more than three weeks since he and Steve were together like this, and Bucky couldn’t force his body to deny itself any longer. So he let the tears stream down his face as he came against the sheets, rocking his hips wildly while trying to silence his desperate moans. 

Steve pulled his fingers out abruptly. Bucky, still shaking from his orgasm, opened his eyes to look at Steve apologetically, who was arched over him possessively. “I want you to count when you cum. Tell me how many,” Steve commanded. 

Bucky, still recovering and growing more sensitive by the minute, tried to protest. “I’m sorry, sir, it won’t happen again-”

“-I gave you the rule, and you broke it. That was your choice, and now you deal with the consequence,” Steve said, almost nonchalantly. “You’re going to take my cock until you can’t handle it anymore. Now count that one.”

“O-One…”

“Good. Legs up, now.” Bucky obeyed, raising his legs so Steve could haul them over his shoulders. “So beautiful like this, Buck,” Steve said sweetly, contradicting his rough thrust into Bucky. 

Bucky covered his mouth with one hand, suppressing a whine, and dug his fingers into the sheets with the other. He tried with everything in him to be quiet, but Steve felt too good, and he was far too sensitive to be as careful as he usually was. 

“Christ,” he bit out as Steve began moving. It was a rough pace to start out with, but it was welcome nonetheless. Bucky accepted the stretch; it felt so good to be full again. “That’s… ah, that’s fucking good, Steve!” Steve pulled in Bucky’s hips as he thrusted, intentionally leaving his dick untouched. There wasn’t much Bucky could do but just lie there and take it. 

Steve was a super-soldier now, and where Bucky had once defeated him in height and build, Steve had him beat. It was Bucky’s turn to get manhandled- maybe this was Steve’s payback for all the nights he’d spent in that tiny Brooklyn apartment screaming into pillows and begging for more of Bucky. He would always be the same, and he would always love Bucky, and now, with his superhuman stamina, he could show it in the way he was born to do.

Still hypersensitive from his last orgasm, Bucky was ready to cum again. Through nearly incoherent strings of words, Bucky informed Steve of this. Thankfully, Steve was feeling more merciful than he was a little while ago.

“Cum when you need to, baby, I’ve got you.” Steve continued pounding into Bucky at a steady pace as he came, his fists gripping the sheets tightly. The spasms of his hips betrayed him- pushing him even further onto Steve’s cock.

“Ah-ah, two!” Bucky counted. 

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve growled. “You take my cock so well, sweetheart, _yes_...” 

Bucky was past being embarrassed, but his cheeks flushed at the thought. They were made for each other, and it felt so good to be praised. He’d had the same thought many times before, but at the moment, Steve was absolutely nailing him, and he was deliriously drunk on it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Bucky cried, throwing his arms over Steve’s shoulders to muffle his shout in the crook of his neck. The pressure and heat were almost too much to take, but Bucky loved it. He barely even registered himself shouting _three, oh my God, Steve, three!_ It was all happening so fast. Bucky had no idea he was able to cum more than twice. He enjoyed being on the edge of pain, knowing Steve would stop in an instant if Bucky told him to. 

“So good, Bucky, just one more for me, okay? I’m gonna cum with you.” Steve panted as he reached down to stroke Bucky’s cock. Bucky nearly screamed at the contact. Steve was working him slowly now, but Bucky was riled up enough to feel the same intensity as before. “Tell me when, doll.”

“Now, please, fuck!” Bucky sobbed.

“That’s it, Bucky, fucking count it, darlin’”

“Ah-ngh! Four!” Bucky’s nails dug into Steve’s back as he came for the last time, his hips rocking along with Steve’s slowly as he felt him cum alongside him. Panting, Steve pulled out to tend to the shuddering Bucky. 

“Here, I’m gonna get you cleaned up, okay?” he said, brushing away Bucky’s sweaty hair to kiss him on the forehead. “So good, doll. You did so well.”

Bucky stared at the ceiling for a few moments to calm down until he heard the tap in the other room shut off. Steve came back with a wet cloth and began tending to Bucky as he rested. Bucky attempted to push himself up, but his arms felt weak, and his entire body seemed to protest at the thought of getting up. 

“I’ve… I’ve never done that before. Not even by myself,” Bucky whispered, his voice hoarse. 

Steve smiled. “I could’ve gone longer.”

“Hey,” Bucky retorted. “I could’ve tried!”

“Says the punk who’s glued to the bed right now.” Steve laid down next to Bucky. “You looked like you were in deep- I was sort of afraid you’d pass out for a while.”

“I loved it.” Bucky curled into Steve’s chest. “I’d take more anytime.”

“Yeah?” Steve said, trailing a hand down Bucky’s side suggestively.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Captain Rogers,” Bucky laughed, half-heartedly attempting to push away Steve’s advance. 

Steve smirked. “Remember to count this one for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to add, but I've been going through a bit of a hard time lately. If you feel so inclined, I would really appreciate a kind comment or two. Thanks, and have a great rest of your day!


End file.
